Star's name: Koriand'r
by Silverflare07
Summary: Just a little insight about how Starfire got the name Starfire. RS


**Title: **Star's Name: Koriand'r

**Author: **qtloveskittles

**Summary: **Just a little insight about how Starfire got the name Starfire.

**Dedication: **To me good friend and internet sister Chibi cuz she beat me over the head with a broom till I wrote it.

**Author's Notes: **Well this was a spur of the moment cute idea that entered my head and Chibi convinced me to turn it into a fic. Also I'm borrowing the idea of how Star learned to talk from the author of...I'm pretty sure it was Infatuated. If he/she reads this let me know so I can give them proper credit.

**Stuff you need to know: **

" " – speech

_italics _– thoughts

~*~ _italics _~*~ flashbacks

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

~*~

"Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money!" Beast Boy's voice rang out, slightly off key, through the empty halls of the tower. 

Robin and Cyborg were playing video games in the living room and Raven was most likely reading a book in there as well so he was off to challenge the winner. He wasn't sure were Starfire was though.

_Oh well, _he shrugged mentally, _Robin'll find her. He has a knack for that._

He was walking past her door and debated weather or not he should she if she was in there. He decided he would and raised his hand to knock but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Good-bye father. Many happy blessings to you and Mother."

Beast Boy froze. The person had a heavy accent but it didn't sound like Starfire. Another voice answered the first.

"Farewell daughter Koriand'r."

Beast Boy was sure that someone was in Starfire's room and it wasn't Starfire. He ran for the living room arms flailing and screams echoing through the hall.

"SOMEONE'S GOT STAR!" He burst into the living and before he could catch his breath Robin was up with a birdarang in each hand.

Raven looked from where Beast Boy was out of breath and Robin looked ready to hunt and kill. When it came to Starfire Robin tended to act without thinking. Sighing she closed her book.

"What happened too her?"

Beast Boy looked at her. "There was this girl and she had a heavy accent and she was talking to this guy and-"

Raven interrupted him. "She's probably sending a message home."

  
Beast Boy waved his arms. "He called the girl Ko...ko..." But he found that despite his best efforts he could not pronounce the girls name.

"Koriand'r." A soft heavily accented voice said from the doorway.

The four titans whipped around to see Starfire standing there looking at the ground nervously. Robin sighed and put away his weapons. 

"Yeah Beast Boy no need to panic that's Star's Tamaran name that's all."

Beast Boy looked confused. "You mean Starfire isn't her real name."

"No."

Cyborg's faced matched Beast Boy's. "Really?"

Starfire sighed. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raven questioned.

"Well we can't exactly pronounce it as Beast Boy has demonstrated for us." Robin answered.

Beast Boy rounded to Robin. "You knew! How did you know when we didn't!" 

Cyborg placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Chill BB, remember when Star came Robin was the one that taught her how to talk. So of course he found out her name."

Suddenly Robin turned an interesting shade of red and coughed loudly.

"Is there something your not telling us Robin?"

Robin shook his head but Cyborg gave him a look that said 'bull, spill NOW'. Robin sighed and gave in.

"I guess you could say I taught her to talk...sorta..."

~*~

Robin looked out the window at the busy Jump City. He sighed and smacked his head against the window.

_"You're going to lose brain cells if you keep doing that."_

_He glared at Raven before turning back around._

_"I know...I'm just bored! Cyborg and Beast Boy went video game hunting, and I refuse to go with them. Last time they were banned from the mall for scaring the little children that wanted the same game."_

_"Then go train it's all you do the rest of the time."_

_"I can't. I've got this gut feeling like something big's gonna happen and I won't miss it."_

_"Smacking your head against glass won't make it happen any faster."_

_"It might, for all you know the 'big thing' could be me getting a concussion and going to the emergency room."_

_Had it been anyone else he was sure he would have gotten a laugh but Raven had laughed at Beast Boy once and almost blown up the tower. No more laughing for Raven._

_Suddenly he saw a shooting star falling towards the tower._

_"Raven, I think a star's falling."_

_"Don't be ridiculous..." She looked up. _

_"I'm going onto the roof to see if I get a better look."_

_He ran to the roof and hadn't been gone five minutes when he came shooting back in and headed for the door. He stopped to spare Raven a few words._

_"Holy crap it's a girl!" Before speeding outside._

_He ran outside faster then he'd ever run before. He leapt into the air and managed to catch the girl in his arms and still land on his feet._

_Raven arrived in time to see him cradling an unconscious girl in his arms._

_"Whoa." _

_He looked up and spoke breathless; "Toldja it was a girl."_

_He carried her up to informatory and laid her on the bed. She didn't look like she was hurt to badly, a few minor scrapes here and there, but other then that she could have been sleeping. He patched her up and then studied the strange alien girl. She was pretty. Her hair was red, the color of fire and it reached down to her waist. He felt drawn to the strange girl he had never meet and reached out to brush some hair from her face._

_"Who are you?" _

_As if she had heard him her eyes opened and his masked ones met the most innocent green eyes he had ever seen. She cocked her head to the side a spoke in a language Robin didn't recognize. _

_She sat up grabbed the pillow hugging it to her chest. She looked at Robin with terror shinning in her eyes. In that moment he began to care._

_"Hey it's okay. I won't hurt you." He doubted she could understand him but hopefully his tone would ease her worry._

_She let up her death grip and slid to the edge to the bed. She stared at him anxiously and began talking in that language again._

_Robin looked confused. "Huh?" He hoped that meant the same in every language. It must have either that or the confusion was more apparent then he thought because she shrugged and placed her lips against his._

_His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards._

_She giggled. "I am sorry to surprise you but it was necessary for me to acquire a basic knowledge of your language. Now we may communicate."_

_Robin nodded dumbly still slightly in shock over having his first kiss with a girl he didn't know. Finally he found his voice.  
  
_

_"I'm Robin."_

_"Hello Robin, my name is Koriand'r."_

_"One more time please."_

_"I am Koriand'r."_

_"Okay... I don't think anyone will be able to pronounce that but...that's not important right now. Where'd you come from?"_

_"I am from the planet Tamaran..."_

~*~

"When I decided she should join the titans I knew she would need a different name cuz no one on Earth can pronounce her Tamaran one."

Cyborg nodded. "Okay so is Starfire your name translated into English."

Starfire shook her head. "I do believe so. Since Koriand'r was to hard to pronounce Robin said the name Starfire was a perfect name."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "How did you come up with _that_?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah dude that's not a common name...anywhere."

Robin's blush didn't going unnoticed.

Starfire smiled. "He said the name suited me because I fell from the stars and my hair is the color of Earth fire."

Robin's blush intensified as Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered.

"You are a true romantic man," Cyborg slapped Robin's shoulder. "I mean you didn't really even know her and you were spoutin' off boyfriend quality names!"

Robin sunk lower into the couch.

"Now now Cy," Beast Boy said trying to hold back laughter, "haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

The two broke in hysterics and Robin wanted nothing more then to disappear. 

"Real mature guys." Raven said rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy tried (and failed) to contain his laughs. Cyborg didn't even bother to try.

Robin sighed and rose.

"I'm going to go do something...anything..." He walked out muttering about immature teammates.

Starfire stood in the center of the room looking thoroughly confused.

"I do not understand."

Raven sighed, "Is that what really happened?"

"Yes."

Raven looked from the doorway where Robin had just left to where Starfire stood still thoroughly confused. Suddenly much to the surprise of the other titans Raven burst into a fit of laughter. From somewhere down the hall they heard a light bulb burst. And Robin's yell came floating down to them.

"NO MORE LAUGHING RAVEN YOU'LL BLOW UP THE TOWER!"

This only caused said girl to laugh harder. Finally she chocked out;

"Just go watch some falling stars!"

"ARRGHHHHHHHH!"

~*~

...I know that wasn't as good as my others but I think it came out okay. Star's past was something I've wanted to tinker with for a while. I finally got a good reason.

I'm not really liking how it ended but I don't really like anything I write.

I know Raven was extremely OOC but I always thought Happy Raven was hilarious and couldn't resist.

Well R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
